


Tentang Aku, Tentang Kau

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu berlalu, manusia berubah. Aku, juga kau. Untuk memperingati NaruSasu Day meskipun terlambat. Pendek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentang Aku, Tentang Kau

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis dalam rangka memperingati NaruSasu Day (meskipun terlambat). Tentu saja mengandung BL ^_^ Juga berusaha memotret perasaan karakter yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Masashi Kishimoto.

Aku masih ingat wajahmu waktu itu. Wajah yang penuh kemarahan. Wajah yang penuh kebencian. Kupikir aku sudah tidak mengenali lagi pemuda yang saat itu bicara denganku. Anak pendiam yang memberikan separuh bentonya padaku walau dilarang sudah tak ada lagi. Orang yang rela bertaruh nyawa untuk melindungiku mungkin telah lama mati.

Aku ingin kau pulang. Ingin kita bersama-sama lagi. Bertengkar lima kali sehari pun aku tidak keberatan. Yang penting kau ada di sampingku.

Aku tahu, aku paham mengapa kau pergi.

Tapi jalan sudah ditempuh, keputusan sudah diambil.

Kau tempuh jalanmu, kupegang keyakinanku.

Kita berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Tak ada orang yang bisa menggeser pandangan kita. Tak seorangpun, sedekat apapun dia.

Apa kau tahu, keinginanku memutus lingkaran dendam adalah karenamu? Tidakkah kau paham bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang paling kaupedulikan dan kau perhatikan digerogoti dendam sampai hanya tersisa cangkang kosong? Tidakkah kau tahu dan paham perasaanku, Sasuke?

Pernahkah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku yang harus menghentikanmu, sampai membuat kita harus menantang maut?

Bila kita berdua mati, hhhh… barangkali itu jauh lebih baik. Tak perlu ada Uchiha, tak perlu ada jinchuriki, hanya ada aku dan kau. Tak ada beban, semua bisa dilepas akhirnya. Hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan begitu, mungkin akhirnya kita berdua bisa lega.

Apa kau percaya kehidupan setelah mati? Aku harap bila itu terjadi, kita bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi? Kalau kita lahir kembali, aku berharap kita lahir jadi anak biasa dari dua keluarga sederhana yang hidup bertetangga. Bersahabat sejak dalam buaian. Bersama selalu, dekat denganmu. Hubungan kita nanti macam apa pun bukan masalah. Lagi-lagi betengkar denganmu lebih sering dari makan sehari pun aku sama sekali tak keberatan, asalkan kita bisa selalu bersama. Dan kelak bila kita sudah dewasa, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Pasti harap-harap cemas apakah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi kalau dalam kehidupan tenang begitu, kuharap kau mau menerimanya. Dan kita akan bahagia sampai tua.

Aku ini pemimpi parah ya?

Atau sudah masuk putus asa dan terobsesi?

Sejauh apa kita berdua sudah berubah?

Sejauh apa aku ingin menguasai dirimu hanya untukku saja?

Tunggulah aku, Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Soal NaruSasu, bab 486 memang paling mantap, dan setelah dikutak-katik, jadilah begini fanficnya, angst. Harus mengakui, saya itu maniak angst. Pendek memang, ini buatnya curi-curi waktu di sela kesibukan mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan kebutuhan akan istirahat mental (otak saya bener-bener maunya masuk mode istirahat), jadilah fanfic ini juga molor.
> 
> Yah, bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih teman-teman sudah mau membaca.


End file.
